YOU'RE MINE
by SilentWhisper007
Summary: It's a YUUXMIKA fanfiction, boyboy if you don't like that type of style don't read. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Drink the blood boy, unless you really want to die that badly?" Ferid sipping a wine glass of fresh red liquid while walking in circles around Mika. Mika lying on the white titles panting, _How ironic_ he thinks as he sees the flash back of 4 years ago lying on the same floor dying out but the only difference this that he's lying here alone, not with the rest of his family. How he wished he died along side them, _why god why?_ As he faded into the darkness.

"Felid-Sama should we force him to drink?"

"Leave him, actually no, take him back to his room and let him rot." Felid dusted off invisible dirt and turned his heels down the empty halls.

"But if he dies the queen wouldn't forgive us, especially she ordered that "No matter what Mikaela Hyakuya cannot die" if she came back and find him dead…" Felid stopped in his path and thought what the servant said had a point, if the brat died and the queen found out, his head will be kissing his neck goodbye before he knows it.

"ARGGGGG GODDAMNNITTT!" Felid yelled and then ordered the servant to place him in the medical centre. "Stupid brat" he muttered under his breath as he disappeared down the corridor.

 ** _Yuichiro POV_**

Mika. Why did you save me? Why always me who give you pain, the suffer? If I didn't leave you, you wouldn't became what you are now! Shit, it's all my fault!

"Let me out!" I swear I'll break this stupid jail. This whole thing is stupid why am I here, I should be with him, he need me. I bet those stupid vamps aren't evening caring for him!

"Stop shouting, your wasting your breath you little piece of crap." Guren, since when did he came in here. Whatever I just need to get my way out of here even if he said no.

"Let me out Guren, I won't act rush like last time. I promise." And I mean it, I mean what good is I'm locked in this place again. Come on he have to let me out, if it wasn't for me he would be alive right now.

"Really now? After serval time of trying to cross borders to the vamps territory you'll stop now? Sooo finally learnt you're lesson huh, took you long enough." He raised an eyebrows, then he pulled out a pile of keys from his coat and stabbed one in the lock.

"About time, seriously I'm that dumb." I snickered

"Of course not, you're just too stupid that's what." He snickered back, that Guren I'll gonna get him back one day.

Walking out to the open air is refreshing the sky is so clear tonight, I wonder just wonder what will happen if it was me who got turned into a vampire and Mika joined the Moon Demon Squad. He would suit it more than me. Don't die on me Mika you can't you're my only true family left. Tears escaped my eyes, geez I need to stop crying as I let my hands fall to my sides and stared into the open sky. _Please be alive please!_ As my inner self begged the sky, if there is any god that exist, hear my prayer and let it be answered.

 **Mika POV**

It's burning if I'm laying on fire then why is my body so cold? It hurts to move an inch and I'm so thirsty I want blood, human blood.

"He's awake, Doctor Samantha he's awake!" the newbie yelled, ah I'm in the medical center as my eyes scanned the silver build with those hideous white walls and the smell of fresh blood everywhere.

"Here drink this" as she moved the glass cup closer to my lips "Get that filthy thing away from me!" I smacked hand as the cup flanged across the room. I'm never drinking such filthy blood. Never.

"My oh my such ignorance, Mikaela Hyakuya why don't you just drink the goddamn thing and get better huh?" Felid Grabbed my jaw and forced it open.

"Now doctor, if you may, pill the blood in now." I can't move, Felid! That asshole!

"Yes Ferid sama." She as the blood travelled down my throat something doesn't feel right my body rejects it. I'm coughing it all out like vomit and it burns like acid, is this really blood?

"I see after drinking the queen's blood for so long, your blood reject drinking mixed blood. Hmm that seem like a problem, you can't just heal like this. I wonder if Yuichiro blood will make you feel any better, um?"

"You bastard, don't you dare go near Yuichiro!" I would rather die then feed on him, I love him I would never do that.

" Alright Doc, put him in the freezing chamber until we find a solution." The freezing chamber I never heard of such place I the palace. Where are they taking me? Danmmit my head..ah I don't want to see…their bloody bodies…my family…white floors…Yuu…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking down the cold halls Ferid's servant spoke in a whisper of his concerns of Mika.

"Ferid sama what should we do with Mikaela Hyakuya?"

"Sigh*, the only blood he can take is the Queen's but by the time she comes back Mika will be dead by now, but there is one more. Yuichiro Hyakuya we just have to snatch him from the Humans and let Mika feed on him. Easy." Ferid clapped his hand feeling all up himself for the idea.

"But Sir, the humans wouldn't hand him over so easily would they?"

"Nonono, you don't understand now the relationship that those two have. The second that Yuu hears that his Prince is slowly dying in agony he would do ANYTHING to save him. Meaning siding with us vampires. BLAHAHAHAHA" Throwing back his head and busted into laughter which echoed in the empty halls.

After taking three nobles, Ferid went just to the board of Shinjuku and settled down waiting for the human to make a move.

"Lieutenant Guren sir, there is four nobles just outside the Shinjuku with around twenty vampires and requesting to talk to Yuichiro Hyakuya!" He's stare harden, then requested Yuichiro to his office.

"Bring Yuichiro here immediately." He ordered the officer.

Yuirchiro was with his squad in the middle of some joke when the there was a knock on the door. Shinoa went to open the door.

"Yuichiro Hyakuya is requested to go to Lieutenant Guren office immediately."

"Okay, why me, why now?" Yuichiro gave him a flat look. The soldier didn't answer. While all the other members made a 'You in trouble noise' He shrugged his shoulders and followed away. Walking up to Guren's office he though of all the things that he did that could get him a shit load of trouble. And the only thing at crossed his mind was the fact that he put peanut butter in one of this leather shoes. But apart from that, he couldn't think of any other things.

"I'm here what do ya want?" He stretched his arms and yawned.

"There four noble outside of Shinjuku," Guren levelled his gazed with Yurichiro's and his body froze and stood up straighter "One of the nobles called Ferid what to talk to you."

"Why? What do they what to ask?"  
"God knows, I'll be sending you with my team outside the wall. Don't worry they wont be able to reach us. Right now we can't afford any other fights with those blood suckers so this is the only choice we have right now. Will you do it?" Guren's voice turned bitter mentioning those blood suckers.

"Alright I don't mind, I'm just curious at what they want with me, that's all." He shrugged.

"Enough talk get ready and meet me at the gates in five minutes." He ordered to Yurichiro.

"Yes Sir." He rolled his eyes and walked out the door while scratching his head. Guren sighed and got up to get ready himself. _Let's get this done and over with, it better goes smoothly._ He muttered to himself.

 _Five minutes later._

"Here's the plan, we'll go up to the top of the walls and talk instead of going out of it. Just in case if those vamps have any tricks up their sleeves, they can save it for themselves. Everyone understood?" Guren shouted the orders and everyone in union relied; "Sir, yes sir!" everyone except Yurichiro.

"What-ever." Out of the corner of his eyes Guren's foot kicked him in the waist and send his into the wall.

"You idiot! Answer when you are called!" He sighed and walked up the stairs up to the top of the wall. Yurichiro followed behind while the other squad members giggled and followed behind him.

The wind was restless tonight as nightfall is coming Guren plan to finish this little talk before dusk. Yurichiro look out and spotted the group of vampire just about a hundred metres away form the outer wall, no wonder that's why Guren did went the group to go out.

"What do you want Vampires!" Guren spitted out those five words.

"No need to be so pissy, Lieutenant, and I don't want to talk to YOU anyway, it's the boy I want." Ferid flashed a toothy grin, disgust filled Yurichiro from the inside.

"What do you what to talk to me about noble"

"Awwwww little Yurichirooooo~~~, I want you to come with me back to the palace3"

"And why in the world would I possible do such thing, you monster! You murdered my family and turned Mika into one of YOU." He said each word with such hate and passion.

"Because of him!" Ferid dragged Mika by the neck and held him up for Yurichiro to see. Blood was coming out of this wound in his chest as he coughed blood when Ferid pulled him up.

"YOU LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!" Yurichiro grabbed the edge of the wall and shouted over the edge.

"OK," Ferid let go of this hand and Mika's body fell on the ground and Mika grunted in pain. " you know I really want to help him, but I can't. Do you know who can? Hmmm…the Queen herself! Too bad she's not in Japan and wont be coming back in a little while, of course I can wait but I don't think he can wait for another two days without blood. Tsk tsk poor thing, but YOU can help him. Come with me if you wish to save him!" Ferid pointed to Mika who's panting on the ground as pain shoot throughout his body.

Yurichiro watched Mika in pain with the wound in his chest and he couldn't take anymore of it.

"Shut up and take me!"

"That's not for you to decide!" Guren pushed Yurichiro back from the wall to the rest on the members. "Take him away and lock him up knock him cold if necessary." He shouted to the other members of his Squad.

"NOOO!" Yurichiro struggled and kicked but the other members are already pulling him back down the stairs.

"Asuramaru give me power!" Yurichiro released his Odachi slashed it across the other members but no one was hurt. He took the opportunity to run to the edge of the wall and just when he was about to leap off Guren gripped his left arms and stopped him.

"Oh my, how troublesome, should I help? Hm?" In a flash Ferid is already on the top of the wall next to Yorichiro then slashed at his neck knocking him out. Then kicked Guren across to the other side.

"Shit.." Guren mumbled

Before Yurichiro eye's can close the last thing he saw was Mika pale face next to his..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Mika's POV**

What is this scent? So familiar, so comforting, my eyes slowly adjust to the room, my room, large but empty, the heavy crimson curtains are closed for once thank god. But someone is in my bed, I pull the blankets down. Yuu. I slapped myself to make sure, Yuu why is he here?

"Yuu, wake up idiot, wake up." I slapped him twice on the head, it must be Ferid, he brought him here. The raven head wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ouch stop hitting me! Mika… MIKA!" It really is Yuu, his face… is so close. After four years his body is so built and his voice, god I'm blushing.

"Yuu, you shouldn't be here, this is a torturous place for you…for both of us…*cough cough*." Oh shit my body can't hold anymore, I need blood, danmnit Yuu looks so sweet and his smooth skin. I need to snap out of it! I can't drink from Yuu!

"Mika drink my blood, just drink it! Do you really want to die here? You can't die on me now, come on Mika stop being so damn stubborn, please I beg you, now is not the time!" He shouted, I'm a bit hurt he never shouted at me.

"Yuu-chan I,I can't." I stuttered, my cheeks are flashing red as my breath deepens. God what am I going to do?

 _-End of Mika's POV-_

"Really now? Mika you're mouth says no but your body says yes." The teen blonde's face blushed heavily and when his blue eyes meet the raven head's green ones as they continue to stare at each other Mika's heart melted in his gaze and gave in when he broke of the staring contest. Yuu smirked knowing that he won, like always. He started to strip off the army uniform and then he unbuttoned his white blaze exposing his half naked torso.

"Come Mika, don't be shy now, I know you never drink from a human before but if it's me that it's ok. Come you're starving."

"Help me take off my jacket, it's heavy." Mika whispered to Yuu. Suddenly Yuu's heart beat a little bit faster. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so nervous it's only Mika afterall._ Yuu went to unbutton Mika's white jacket then his eye travel down Mika's body _so slim and smooth_ he thought then he mentally slapped himself for having such a thought.

Now Mika is only wear a white blaze kneeling on his bed and with Yuu standing in front of him now.

"Are you sure about this?" Mika panted as he try to constrain himself.

"Are you an idiot, 'cause I thought I was always the idiot, maybe you're not thinking right because of the lack of blood." Yuu kneeled down on the bed just in front of Mika now. "Suck away, as much as you want." Mika breathed changed to a faster pace. He place his left hands behind Yuu's head and his right on Yuu's waist bringing him closer. Ah, right where he want it.

Yuu's heart is racing, for a second the thought of his heart bursting crossed his mind.

"Nervous," Mika smirked "want me to stop?"

"Nn no." It was Yuu's turn to stuttered. Mika grinned, and move his mouth just above Yuu's neck and squeezed his waist a bit harder as he parted his lips and gently licked his neck.

Electric sparks shoots through Yuu's body surprisingly that felt oddly…good. Yuu's face is completely red to this point. Yuu giggled to his reactions, then after all those years of hunger for human blood all those temptations he avoided up to this point he gave in to the irresistible smell of his best friend Yuu.

"Ahhh!" As Yuu groaned when Mika's teeth pierced through his skin. Yuu thought it would hurt a lot more and have a disgusting feeling from what the others have said anyway, but somehow it's full of pleasure as he feels Mika's soft lips sucking away and his tongue gentle licking around the wound where his teeth pierced. It doesn't hurt at all but the sensation is making Yuu's legs giving out. Mika can feel his strength coming back with every sip. Mika pushed Yuu up from the bed to a standing position then in one swift action pinned Yuu to the wall with his hands pinning down his hands on the wall, catching Yuu completely off guard. Yuu is now panting heavily and his legs are about to give out, just as he was about to collapse, Mika pushed his body against his and then places his knees just between Yuu's manhood.

"Ahh...Mika….no more…." Yuu squeezed his eyes and gasped through breath but Mika just held him tighter. Yuu's body is burning with pleasure from the inside out then he no longer can take it anymore and blacked out collapsing on top of Mika. Mika caught him in his arms and softly licked his bit marks then bridal style and lifted his up and gently place him on his bed. Mika covered Yuu in the blankets and then brushed his hair back with one hand. Mika stared at Yuu and he realized how cute Yuu was. Mika blushed at that thought but it was his true feelings, then he moved toward Yuu's face and gently nibbled on his lower lips. He smirked and walked to the bathroom.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys are liking it!**


	4. Side Story (GurenXFerid)

~~~~Side Story~~~~

A/N

Hey guys! This is a side story of Guren and Ferid! (I know it's not Mika and Yuu sorry! ) But I have a really good idea for Yuu and Mika side story, which will be next!

But for now, bear with me in this one!

We all know how Ferid is the non-serious, joking type of guy, but what if he was the exact opposite. The guy who never talks, never open up to anyone, mysterious, cold attitude person and in a high school uniform who always conquerors the back seat in class meets a new transfer student…

"Ladies and Gents quiet down please! We have a new transfer student today. Come in." Ms. Saba gestured the new student to come. The boy walked in the classroom and stood next to Ms. Saba, he made her look like a child standing next to an adult.

"Well, don't be shy introduce yourself!"

"My name is Guren Ichinose" Ms Saba waited for more but there was none. The girls in the classes where whispering how good looking Guren while the boys having a double take at his well-built body.

"Ok than, um Ferid you will be the buddy of Guren for now, understood?" Ferid looked up to Ms Saba's desperate face and sighed.

"Very well."

"Fabulous," Ms Saba clasp her hands "now Guren go sit next to Ferid at the back!" Guren walked down the classroom and the two boys stared at each other for a while then broke off the gaze as Guren settled down on his seat.

Throughout the whole day the two boys didn't talk unless it was necessary. Guren didn't mind one bit, he hated talking anyway he thinks speaking without thinking of the reason was just wasting their breath. On the other hand Ferid didn't mind his attitude either so both boys where just sitting under the tree eating bread at lunch and Ferid decided to get some info out of this guy.

"So what school where you from before?"

"I didn't go to school beforehand."

"What the f? How can you still catch up with the work load for 3rd year of high school student?"

"I read a lot so it's fine."

"I see."

"…"

"…"

The boys where both silent, not the awkward type, just two people having their own peace of mind under a tree. Surprising they didn't mind each other the next day and the day after that the bond grow closer and they talked to each other more, known more about each other like how Guren hate sweet food and have a thing for soccer while Ferid eats fast like A LOT of it and never get fat because he plays squash afterschool on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

"Man whatcha doing to do after graduation?" Guren jumped on Ferid back after class as they going to Maccas to grab a snack.

"Get of me you gross bastard. How the sh*t am I supposed to think when you're clinching to me like this!" Ferid punch Guren joking in the chest, Guren just laughed and shrugged it off.

"Can't believe we graduating in a month, time sure goes fast." Guren sighed and looked over to his best friend grumpy face.

"Geez look at your face, no wonder why no girls like you."

"Oh shut it, just because you're locker is filled with love letters it doesn't change the fact that you watch porn at 3am in the morning while skyping me." Ferid smirked knowing he got the power in this conversation.

"Shut up man that's embarrassing!"

"Ha!"

 _GRADUATION DAY_

"Remember how we where talking about this a few days ago, time flies by my god. You're going to Nagoya' University right Guren?" Ferid placed his graduation cap on top of Guren's.

"Yeah and you got accepted into University of Tokyo, good on ya man. I guess we'll be pretty busy with our life from now on huh?" Guren chucked his graduation cap in Ferid's face.

"Cut the crap, if you want to see each other than, just call me up and I'll be there. _Jesus_ "

"Hahaha ok ok"

Both the boys silent gave each other a smile not knowing their friendship would last much much longer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Mika POV**

Was hot water this good on my back? Or was just I feel a little bit alive when I'm with him, Yuu, his blood still lingers in my mouth, god its better than anything I ever tasted. Much better than Kurls for sure. I turned the water off and walked out and wiped my body. The wound is also completely healed. As I walk out of the bathroom I saw Yuu' sleeping face, it's so adorable, like he's still in his kiddy stage. I walked over and sat at the edge of the bed and gently ran my hands through his messy raven hair. He was exhausted, maybe I drunk a little too much. I look around my room properly for the first time. I've never liked my room, I fact I despite it, living with vampires those cold bloods is enough to make me shiver but what's worst is that I'm one of them now. Out of everything Yuu hates being treated as 'livestock', what I did to him was unforgivable, will he hate me?

He must be hungry when he wakes up I need to get him some food. God, the last time I had a proper _human_ meal was 8 years ago. I can cook but it was sometimes ago...if its curry than I can probably still make it. I think. Arg, I need to get fresh ingredients, not in the palace for sure. I paced around the room wrecking my brains to think where can I get food in this place, then an idea came to mind. He's the only one who have human food supplies around here. Sigh.

His room never changed from the first time I've seen it. Cold walls, large wooden desk, leather chair, royal red couches,fancy noble curtains, and shelves full of wine that he never drinks. He swirled around his chair around facing me with his elbows on his desk looking incredibly amused.

"Mine mine mine, what do I have the pleasure of Mika kun gracing me with his presents!" He smirked as I walked in.

"Shut up, I want you do give me food. _Huma_ n food."

"Humannnn food I see, for your little princess I assume, judging from your recovery he must be very exhausted right now, isn't he?"

"That's none of your problems, are you giving me food or not?"

"Was his blood tastyyy? Hmm it must of be tastyyy. Now I really wants to try som-." Ferid licked his tongue and I glazed at him signaling him to shut up before I chop of his tongue. There nothing useful here, why did I even bother coming here in the first place.

"I'm leaving." I turned around and slammed the door. After taking a few steps I stopped and heard Ferid shouted something through the door.

 _Storage room 010_ , that must be where the food is kept. I'll should go and see of Yuu is awake, just in case.

********* _End of POV_ ***************

 **Yuu's POV**

Cold. Its so cold, I can feel my pulse in my neck. Oh right, Mika where is he now? Just thinking back at what happened between...us flames rose to my cheeks, I gave blood to him, a vampire but Mika's different! Its I wasn't for me he would never become a monster, I own him, he is my greatest sin. When I found my arms again I popped my self up, worse decision. Ever. There was rush of cold sweat and then the next thing I see is blackness and stars.

"Yuu! Why are you on the ground, are you OK?"

"I'm OK apart from the fact that my head is pounding against my skull and I'm hungry as hell." That sounded harsher than expected, guilt flashed cross Mika's face as he lowed his head. _Why you so stupid, stupid Yuu!_ I mentally palmfaced myself, for the love of christ.

"Mika listen, its not your fault its just me being a little whiny bi*ch."

"If it isn't me, who else?" Pain plastered on his face. _You really done it now. Well done Yuu, you and your big mouth._

"Mika! It's not wh-" His index fingers slithered across my lips.

"Shhh," he came a bit closer to my ear and whispered. "I was joking with ya." Then he burst into laughter. My face raptured with color and then I realized that he was mocking me!

"MIKA! I had enough of you!" I tried to standing up by myself but my body wasn't listening and decided to have a mind of its own. Then a firm bit soft hands caught me from behind.

"Are you sure?" Mika still finding this incredibly funny. God this smile can't get any prefect can he, he and those perfect white straight teeth and those rosemary lips. I need to change topics, fast.

"Wh-where were you?" _Is that the best you can ask? Great you can't even think now._

 _"_ I was just about to grab some ingredients to cook curry but I thought I'll check up on you first. To see if you're alright." He tucked me back in bed like if I was a five age old. But I didn't complain.

"Fantastic I haven't had curry in ages. Come to think of it, I never had your cooking before."

"Well don't put your hopes up. I haven't had _food_ in years, let's just hope you don't get food poisoning."

This time was my turn to throw my head back and laugh.

"Just rest until I come back. It shoulder be that long." He gave me one closed mouth smile and locked the door while on his way out. I hope he come back fast.

************ ** _End of POV*********_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ** _Mika POV_**

I stared at the washed ingredients lying on the kitchen bench... in silent. Carrots, potatoes, beef and curry cubes. I focused my gaze on each vegetable and remembered that back then it always was Akamne who was cooking. I sighed, alrighty let get to it, it can't be that hard. After cutting them up I chucked them in the pot with water, curry cubes and some salt, sugar and vinegar? Yeah vinegar will be good for the body maybe some chilly too, it'll heat him up! I closed the lid and turned the stove to medium heat, let's give it 20min it should be done by then. I'll check on Yuu in the mean time.

Just when there is one more turn to my room, red lights flashed and the emergency sirens filled the halls.

"THERE HAS BE INTRUDERS SPOTTED WITHIN THE PALACE, IF SEEN CAPTURE THEM ALIVE." I shrugged my shoulders, that doesn't bother me, it's probably those stupid humans who want to get Yuu back. Yuu, they're after Yuu sh*t! I ran and bashed the door open only to find Yuu still sleeping with his covers on the ground. I exhaled the breath I wasn't even aware I was holding, he's safe that all that matters. I picked up the covers and placed it over Yuu once again, geez his sleeping habit never changed. I smiled to myself knowing he was still the lousy sleeper as he was back then.

"Mika?" he scratched his head and looked at me, aww he's just little a kitten who just woke up on a Sunday afternoon.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"It wasn't you, it the stupid siren. Do you always have sirens ringing 24/7 or something?"

"No, we barely have any. It's just that there is intruders inside the palace," I known that'll catch his attention his eyes widen with alert. He must be thinking what I'm thinking. Humans, his so-called Friends came to 'save' him from us vampires. The Demon Moon Company. He looked at me with such concern written on his face, urging me to continue.

"They should be fine, they life isn't in danger. The order was to capture them alive." With that his body slightly loosened. Why, why do he care so much for those humans who were using him? Why doesn't he understand! Anger burned inside of me thinking about those humans using Yuu.

"Why do you even care for those people? They using you Yuu. Why don't you see it!"

"Mika how can you say that! It's not true, they're my friends Mika and they could be in danger right now and I'm just talking here with you!" Pain plastered on my face. That really hurts, hearing those words from his mouth are like daggers piercing through my body. He noticed my change of expressions and lowered his voice.

"Mika it's not what I mean, what I wa-" I grabbed Yuu's wrist and pulled him toward me.

"Don't leave me, all those years whenever I closed my eyes all those memories of that night played over and over. Where I was forced to drink Kurl's blood and was turned as a bloodsucker. From that day onwards I never drink human blood once; the only blood I drunk is Kurl's. After all these year we finally are together, so why are you choosing them over me? " It's been a while since tears rolled down my faces it's so unfamiliar.

*************End of POV***********

 ** _Yuu POV_**

Choosing? I'm choosing Guren, Shinoa and others over Mika, is that what he thinks I'm doing? No, I don't want to see Mika so hurt please I don't want this.

"NO Mika, you're just as important! I'm not choosing anyone, I just want them to be safe and understand the situation. They probably thought I was taken away by force that's all. I just want to clear up the misunderstanding. Please don't cry! And let go or at least loosen up a bit it hurts." Not that I'm complaining, but he's... too close. He realized he was hugging a bit too hard and he loosened up a bit but didn't let go and look me dead straight in the eyes, god, his blue eyes stop looking at me! Flames rose to my cheek and I looked away.

"Why aren't you looking at me Yuu?" How am I supposed to answer to that!? You look so damn cute when you get angry and I just want to jump at you?

"I-I can't stand it when you get upset." Still staring at the wall, then Mika let go off me and placed his hand on his hips.

"Are you talking to me or the wall?" Oh boy, my eyes traveled back at him then I realized he got changed, he's just wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and white tight pants. _Damn legs_ , GOD YUU now isn't the time to admiring his long legs!

"I- yo- arg! Who else am I talking to!" I need to stop slurring my words, why can't I think around him at all. I sighed in defeat and looked up at him.

"Just let me talk to them Mika, please." He looked surprised for a moment, then he waited finally he gave me a small nod.

"Take a shower for now and I'll grab some of my clothes for you."

"Hey didn't you say something about curry? I'm starving." I grabbed my poor stomach it's been grumbling for ages now. Mika's face lite up and swore under his breath.

"Sh*t I forgot! Go take a shower I'll be back with food." He pointed toward the bathroom and ran off. I made my way over toward the bathroom and opened the door, it smells like him _. Geez Yuu you pervert._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Meanwhile back in Shinjuku_

 ** _Guren POV_**

Geez what's happening now? As the running foot steps comes closer and closer to my office. Then a sergeant came barging in, seriously, there's a thing called 'knocking on the door'.

"Lieutenant Guren, there's big trouble!"

"Shut up and breathe before talking to me." The solider inhaled deeply then started rephrasing. This better be good.

"Shinoa and her team were spotted crossing the boards. From what the witness said they're heading toward the vampi-." I held up my hand to shut him up. A vein popped on my forehead. THOSE STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH, DO THEY HAVE NO BRAINS WHATS-SO-EVER? THE WORST MIKAELA WOULD DO TO YUU IS DRINK HIS BLOOD, NOTHING MORE. YUU IS IN NO DANGER AT ALL.

"For crying out loud, WHY DO THEY DO THIS TO ME?" This isn't something I can just sit down and relax about. They wouldn't dare to do anything to Yuu because of Mikaela but what about those brats? No vampire would give them a sh*t, to them they just livestock offering themselves to their door step.

"Call up my team, tell them it's an emergency."

"Yes sir!" I sighed; this doesn't end, does it?

 **Yuu's POV**

Sigh* the curry's a bit burnt but still…edible… I think. Walking down those halls was nothing new, but my heart is heavy, so heavy, I wish it wouldn't feel that way . The way that the humans acts around him, caring for him, loving him ,just like a family. Pathetic, all fake! They wouldn't let him stay here or anywhere around me. I am a vampire, I am just, a filthy, vampire. A monster in a skin of a human, ha but that's who I am now. Never in my dreams I would of thought the person who would suck the blood out of his neck was me, but then again, I wouldn't allow anyone to lay a finger on him.

I approached my door and entered, there he was sitting on the edge of the bed with head pointing up in my direction as I entered. His eyes lite up at the smell of food, I smiled, _so naïve._

"Took you long enough, seriously I'm dying over here." I rolled my eyes _dramatic much._

 _"_ Don't kept your hopes up, it's a bit burnt, _"_ I handed him the curry, to be honest it's actually my first time cooking. What if it taste bad, well what can I say, I did chuck everything in a pot and hoped for the best. Yuu just took a spoonful of curry into his mouth and started…no reaction?

"…so? How is it?" I walk closer and popped myself set to him, he didn't look or move but head down and away.

"It's good, you idiot. Shut up and let me finish eating." _Right_ His faces tells me EVERYTHING. I probably put too much salt into it. I looked to my left the side of his face, then I looked up to his eye and those black lashes are so long.

"Your eye lashes are so long Yuu chan." His faced turned a dark red and stopped eating half way for a moment in surprise, then he continued stuffing his face in food.

"Stop saying embarrassing thing! "

"Hahaha but you're turning red Yuu CHAN" I nudged his shoulder slightly.

"Quite with the Chan would ya, I'm not a kid anymore geez." With that he placed his plate on the bed table and turned toward me.

"I need to see them Mika. Please you promised." I nodded but deeply I was thinking _Was that the reason why you ate so quickly? Or actually liking my food?_ I knew this was coming, after the fight he wouldn't just give up on those humans. I stood up and walked toward the room's exist.

"Follow me."

 **Normal POV**

While the two boys walk toward the intruders they meet someone else on the way.

"My oh my, if it isn't little Yuu-chan? Was Mika being a nice and gentle boy while he was doing it? "

"Shut up with the small talks. Since you're here, let me ask you where are the intruders?"

"Intruders, why would I know? It was Crowley who went to the situation not me." Ferid shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Mika then whispered something in his ear.

"Bye now~~~3" Mika scoffed in disgust and gave Yuu's direction a quick glance to see how was he doing. He's still a bit pale from blood lost but that's was only Mika's concern. He knows that Yuu and Ferid have a terrible relationship. Well Mika should include himself inthat too because it was Ferid who killed Yuu and his family from the beginning.

Yuu was always confused from the first time they meet in battlefield how close Ferid is with Mika. Yuu believed it was Ferid who turned Mika into a vampire but never came to bother asking him those questions. Yuu just nodded back to Mika and they continued walking down the halls, going deeper into the palace. The atmosphere turned colder but it wasn't a problem to Mika but he did notice how Yuu flinched slightly to the cold. T

The boy took off his white cape and flapped it over the raven boys shoulders.

"You're cold I know, just let me if you want anything else. Don't hide it now, your still weak from lack of blood so you have to tell me everything OK." Yuu blushed slightly but said nothing. Then continued to follow Mika deeper into the palace.

The boys came to a stop in front of a pair of metal doors, Mika paused and turned toward Yuu and whispered in a monotone.

"Here are the chambers where we normal kept humans those been captured from the army. Your friends are probably in here." Mika opened the door and gestured Yuu to follow him. The chambers have mini jails lined up together one after the other with chains all hanging in each cell. Yuu couldn't imagine his friends all bloody and hanged up in those cells, he shook off that stupid thought of his hoping that it would become a reality.

 **Yuu's POV**

Oh god please don't tell me Shinoa and the rest are tortured or chained up in this ditch hole. And Mika seem to be pissed at me for some reason he's not talking to me as much or smiling anymore like he use to back in the days. Now he seem all mature now; his shoulders are larger and now he can swing a sword, maybe even better than me! I mean he's a fast learner and all but what I can't deny is that he's what people call a true genesis. We're just walking deeper in the chambered then I saw them. The purple haired girl unconscious in the cell.

"Shinao! What happened to you what did they do to you?!" She looked up at me, in a daze like she don't know what was doing on.

"I.. where am I? " she rubbed her eyes and then looked up at me, then her eyes widen in surprise.

"It's me, Yuu. Why are you here, and where is everyone else?" I looked around but all I can see is Shinoa.

"Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?"

"I'm fine they only knocked us out after they captured us. But don't know where the others are." Ah danmit! Is sh*t doesn't get any easier. Shinao looked toward Mika that's when I notice that he was still there. Gosh it feels so…weird. Is it really like how he said that I have to choose between, human side and Mika? Mika isn't showing me anything right now, he and his cold indifferent expression but I know he's here to watch over me just in case if something happens.

"Mika, do you know where the others are?"

"If they not there then they must be with Crowley." He wasn't even looking at me when he spoke! He was staring at that wall! God he's upset argg.

"Yuu, can we talk?" God here it come, THE TALK.

A/N

Thank you guys so much for reading! If you guys like the story i also have it on Wattpad where i have more updates on this story. Enjoy~~


	8. Chapter 7

**Yuu's POV**

"Yuu, can we talk?" I have a bad feeling about this. I let go of Shinao and walked up to Mika.

"Sure… what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Really, what now, are you going to go back with those so-called 'friends' once you find them all?!"

"Hey! What do you mean by so called 'friends' they are my FRIENDS. They're like my family Mich." Mika showed a painful expression then as quickly as it come it was covered by one of his 'I don't give a sh*t expression '

"…So I'm not your family anymore is that what this is? Now that I'm a vampire, one of those filthy monster I'm not your family anymore!?" My jaw dropped to hear this, what is Mika saying?! Is he out of this mind! I pushed him back and grabbed his shoulders and I shook it.

"What are you on about! How can you say this Mika, it's not your fault that you're a vampire, I don't care WHAT you are, you're still my family." Mika shoved my hands away from him and shook his head.

"You will leave me, for them," he pointed at Shinoa who has no ideas what was going on. "once you find the rest what are you going to do huh? What me to tell you what you doing to do? You'll going to go back with them and leave me. That what you going to do." This time Mika pushed me back and then he took a step back himself and looked at me with those blue eye which are no longer crispy blue with but dull and fill with sadness.

"Mika no," I reached for him but he's backed away "listen I'm not going to leave you, I don't want to leave you! Do you know how much pain I've been through? Every time I close my eyes all I see is the same scene; lifeless body around me, bodies of my family including you! All those years I lived with the fact that you are dead, along with the rest of them for the sake of MY life." My visions has became blurry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not gonna cry.

"Then what about MY PAINS? Waking up knowing that I was a vampire, drinking on Kurl's blood to survive?! Thinking of meeting you again is what I lived for Yuu. But what I feared was that you wouldn't stay with me after knowing what I became." His voice died down and he stared right at me. My heart throbbed. I was so selfish, I was only thinking of myself. Mika suffered so much as well. Then there was silent non of us talked until a familiar voice entered. He came behind Mika and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Awwww now I see why you wanted him so much, such a cutie isn't he."

"Don't touch me." Ferid came in with a few underlings, but this time he looks different, slack somehow. He's not wearing his fancy suit but just a plain white long sleeve shirt and his hair is down.

"Mika-chan~ Y so serious? Lookie what I brought from Crowley's place. Bring them in." Behind Ferid there were three figures being dragged.

"Shiho, Yoichi, Mitsuba!" The second they showed up I let go a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Shinoa ran toward them to check if they alright. Then she nodded at me to confirm.

"Don't worry Yuu-chan, they just unconscious that's all~" Whatever he still have his disgusting attitude as always.

"Why don't we have a little talk huh? But before that let's have a guessing game." Another talk, really one was enough already. I looked over to Mika but he wasn't looking at me. My heart sunk, I don't want to see him hurt like that never.

"Well then Mika-chan there's a few troublesome people outside the palace and Crowley is till a bit tired you see, so he couldn't take care of them and I'm not bothered to take care of them myself you see." Mika scoffed and rolled his eye, are they having a inside joke for something. I didn't like the fact he is chilling with Mika so freely it was pissing me off.

"Yuu-chan why don't you guess who they might be!"

"How the hell would I know."

"Oh you KNOW. Let me give you a clue, ummm he's the black haired guy with the cocky attitude and I sent him flying last time we might you where there too remember?" Then suddenly it clicked, it was Guren it have to be! Shinoa noticed too she eyed me and I nodded.

"Guren, it's them isn't it?"

"BINGO, you're correct they making a fuss outside and it's really annoying me so I decided to return you and your friends back. My goal is accomplished anyway."

"Goal, what goal?" Mika read my mind that what I was wondering too.

"Oh Mika don't look so angry, but you're so cute when you make that face awaaa~"

"Shut up and cut to the case, what was your goal Ferid."

"Mika haven't you already guessed? I only needed Yuu-chan here so you can drink his blood. If you haven't drunk human you're body would hand the fetal wound from the demon blade, beside my dear they lovely body would age anymore!" Ferid claps his hand in glee. I was just a tool to get Mika better I knew that I wouldn't mind being a tool for Mika's sake.

"Shall we cut to the point, Yu are you going back to with what's-his-name or are you going to stay here and reunite with you're dear Mika-chan?"

What? He's just going let me go? I looked at Mika his face is dark and I looked over to Shinoa her face was filled with worries fear that I will choose to stay. So this is what Mika was talking about, the human world or Him.

"Go, Yu, this isn't the place for you. You should stay in the light, it suit you better." Mika smiled at me. Liar. I'm dumb but not stupid Mika, there's so much hurt and regret behind those words, I know I can tell.

"Mika..i-"

"Save it Yu, just go. Don't give me that face. It's not like we never gonna me again." He smirked and walked over to Shinoa and the rest and then grabbed Shiho and placed him on his shoulders.

"Let's go, what are you waiting for? You don't want to get Mr. Grumpy for too long do you?" Mika raised an eyebrow and gestured Shinoa to follow.

"Thank you." Shinoa softly thanked Mika.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you."

Then she picked up Mitsuba, I ran over and lastly grabbed Yoichi and swing him over my shoulders and walked up next to Mika.

We walked down the empty corridors in silent after countless windows and meaningless pictures we finally arrived at the main gate. Ferid appeared out of no where and whispered something to Mika's ear so soft that even I couldn't hear when I'm right next to them. Mika then sighed and opened the door outside there where about 100 soldiers with two teams visible Guren's and Narumi's.

"You sure did took your sweet damn time." A vein popped in Guren's head. Oh boy he's not looking happy. Mika then chucked Shiho over to Guren and then Shinoa went over to them I just held Mika's glaze.

"This isn't over Yu. We'll meet again soon, really soon."

"Huh.. Mika I don't catch it." Mika suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight hug, I was so surprise to the point that I didn't remember when I dropped Yoichi. I gasp slightly I can smell Mika's scent from here, he's so…close.

"Did you just sniffed me?" HE NOTICED!?

"WHAT NO YOU IDIOT!" Mika just smirked moved his lips to my right eye and whispered.

"Don't worry Yuu, I know what you did." Then he nibbled my ear, HE NIBBLED MY EAR. My face turned into a tomato straight away. Mika just rolled back his head in laughter, how can he do this when I'm burning my face off!?

"Get a room~" Narumi teased, fu*ck I forgot that they where there...

 **A/N**

Hellloooo guys, i hope you guys are enjoying the story and i know from this chapter it seem like the story is ending some sort, but IT'S NOT! There's much more to it in this relationship XD I don't know but is it just me or is it's JUST THOSE TWO ARE TO ADORABLEEEE. Okay me fangirl over~~ You guys have a good day.

BTW i'm going to do a side story of a ship next so look out for that!


	9. Side story Mika and Yu--THE ARTIST Part1

**A/N**

Hey guys, sorry I've been really busy all week so I couldn't update chapter 8 but I hope this side story will satisfy you for now!Tthis side story of Mika and Yu came from a manga I recently finished and I thought that those two would be just so PERFECT. The manga is called _The Sleepy Residents of the Bird Cage Manor_ Author: Kaibei Yukako, Art by: Takarai Rihito (if you wanted to check it out XD) Anyway I hope you like this!

 **Third Person**

 _"Now strip." The raven haired boy look dazed for a second and didn't take in what the golden hair boy just said._

 _"Wait, what did you say?" The golden hair boy sighed and started to get slightly annoyed with him but still repeated himself once again._

 _"I said, STRIP. Do you English?"_

 _2 Days Ago_

"You got fired AGAIN?!" Shinoa shouted so loud that the bar sounded quiet for a second then jumped from her seat and thwacked Yu right on the head with her handbag, again , and again until Yoichi pulled her away.

"OWWWW can you listen to what I got to say before you hit me!? Jesus Christ for the love of god," Yu rubbed his head and then continued with his explanation "I only gave the boss a black eye that's all. It was him who started it in the first place."

"That's all?" Mitsibu scoffed and sipped at her vodka martini cocktail and rolled her eyes in disapproval.

"Do you have ANY brains, in what position do you think you can even talk back to your boss, god forbid hit him, you dumbsh*t." Shiho added.

"LISTEN so I was patrolling the Museum like I usually do, then I saw the that son –of-a-bi*ch flirting with this poor young lady and she was looking really uncomfortable so I decided to help her out. But guess what, when I approached that son –of-a-bi*ch he told me to 'Mind mine Fu*king business and go and wipe my mother's ass 'I lost control and I punched him. " Yu shrugged and leaded back in his chair hands on his head, while the other just sighed knowing how Yu is, it's kind of pointless when arguing on this any further.

"Well, there goes your security job out the window." Shino muttered to Yu, he just shrugged his shoulders finished his drink.

After the drinks were finished Yoichi was forced to shout the rest that night, but on their way other Yu felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around there was a young lady, not just any girl but the girl back in the Art museum.

"You'r, you're the girl back in the museum!"

"Um, ah, yes, hello. I just wanted to thank you properly for last time…"

"Ahahaha don't mention it! O-right I'm Yuichiro Amane nice to meet you. " Yu reached his hands out and the girl shook it gentlely.

"Hello, my name is Akamne, Akamne Hyakuya ." Akamne beamed and waved to Yu's group of friends.

"Hey, how old are you and aren't you a little too young to be here in a bar?"

"Um, well , I'm 16 but I'm not drinking or doing anything illegal! I'm just here to buy my big brother some dinner, the Steak here's really famous and he likes it a lot." Akamne held out the plastic bag containing the take-away.

"Well it's really dark what about I walk you home, do you live far?" Yu asked Akamne but before she had the chances to answer Shino coughed into their conversation.

"Not to bother you two but the rest of us would like to head home and sleep because some of us still have WORK in the morning. Unlike a certain someone." Shino and the rest said they goodbyes and promised to meet at same time same spot next weekend and left.

"You lost your job? Oh no I'm so sorry!" Akamne realized it must because of her that the accident happened.

"Nononoo don't worry about I was getting bored working there anyway, hahahaha." Yuu lied to himself, he actually regret it quite a bit. He has a passion in art, not actually making art work but simply admiring it.

"Let go before the food gets cold." Akamne nodded and two of them went off.

After about a 15 min walk they came to a rather unique building, Yu seen it before a few times but never paid much attention to it. the Building has 5 floors and main feature about this building is the large window on 5th floor that is made up with 2 Greek style pillars with flower carving alongside each pillars and the top is a primitive round hut. As Yu follows Akamne in the building he realized something isn't right, though the outside looks fine but the inner walls are old and there was a patch of red near the corner of the rubbish bins.

"You live here?" Yu asked Akamne but she shook her head.

"No I live in the orphanage, this is where my brother lives."

"Wait you're an orphan? How do you have a brother then?

"Hahaha silly,my brother and I aren't related by blood but since I'm 16 I'm allowed to stay with him on Saturdays only." Akamne laughed and press the button for the elevator.

"How old is your brother then?"

"He's properly the same age as you, I think. He turned 20 this year." Yu nodded and surprisingly she's right, they are the same age if the 'brother' is 20 because Yu is turning 20 in October.

As elevator opened Yu didn't know why he climbed in as well. One part of him was quite interested in this 'brother who's the same age as him' and what type of guy he is for living here by himself and earns enough money to pay the rent for himself if he was an orphan too. When the elevator opened with flashing lights the two got out and Akamne lead the way down into the building. On the ground there was empty paint tubes everywhere with broken/worn out brushes lying lifelessly near the sides. Yu was getting goosebumps on his arms though he was wearing a black t-shirt with leather jacket and jeans plus the flickering lights weren't helping the situation either. After a few more paces there was a plain wooden door Akamne went up to the door and knocked it. Yu can hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the door and so is his heart beats are beating faster and faster. The second the door was pulled opened the light rays burst out the room blinding Yu's eyes but there was a tall figure standing there in front of him. Yu squint his eyes trying hard to adjust then he saw this boy with golden messy hair who's wearing a long sleeved plain white shirt with different colours of paint smudged into it and a pair of loose casual jeans. For some odd reason Yu felt like he's standing in front of an angel because if there is heaven and hell then the boy standing in front of him must be a fallen angel.

"Akamne I told you not to go out so late, and who's this?" The blond boy gestured toward Yu and walked in within even acknowledging him or says any greeting. _Rude much_ Yu thought but let it past then he realized that he was still mindlessly staring at the back side of the golden hair boy.

"Come in, I'll make you some hot chocolate for thanking you walking me home." Akamne smiled and guided Yu to the living room. The living room wasn't so much a room or like a huge space fill with paintings and artwork hanging or just pillaring around the house. Akamne walked in the kitchen where the brother was and told him what happened. A few minutes later Akamne came out holding a steamy mug of hot chocolate.

"Here you go Yu, anyway my brother said I have to sleep now. I'll leave you to it, goodnight! "

"HUH?!" Yu was speechless, _What is going on?_ Akamne disappeared down the hall to the bedrooms, which just leave the boy and Yu alone. Without a sound the boy was standing behind Yu and staring at his back side a while now but Yu was too busy freaking out to notice until he bend down leveling his head with Yu's ear and whispered:

"Stand up for a minute." Yu stood up so fast he nearly tipped over his hot chocolate.

"Holy sh*t can you not do that!"

"I didn't know sh*t can be holy." The boy smirked at Yu's sudden reaction. "Now don't move." Yu didn't need to told twice he stood there holding a cup of hot chocolate don't daring to move a muscle while the other boy came closer and moved around him in circles, scanning his body from head to toe. When Yu realized he was checking him like literally 'checking him out' blood rushed to his cheeks and he wished he went to the gym more often. The boy stop in front of him and looked him in the face and ordered an odd command.

"Take of your jacket." Yu didn't quite get it until the boys repeated it again "I said take of your jacket."

"What?! You want to me to what now?"

"Are you taking off your jacket yourself or do you need a hand with that?" Yu sees that he got no choice so he placed his hot chocolate down and slowly unzipped his jacket. Though Yu didn't quite mind the idea of him taking his jacket off for him, but whatever.

When Yu took of his jacket what's left was only his black t-shirt hugging his abdominals the boy walked around him once more observing his abs, arms and back in no shame at all. Then he stopped in front of Yu once more.

"I want you," Yu dropped his jaws, he couldn't believe in what he was hearing "to be my model."

"Say what now?" Yu was overwhelmed with information and not catching on to what's happening.

"I said, I want YOU to model for ME. Do I have to repeat myself every single time when I say something? I heard from Akamne that you lost you're old job at the art museum anyway so this is a perfect opportunity."

"You want me to model for you." Yu just had to confirm himself again to make sure he wasn't just imagining things. The boy gave him a dull stare, sighed and then nodded.

"For the 10th thousand time, yes. But I do have one condition though. My model has to be nude." Yu nearly popped his eyes out for opening it to wide. _Did he say nude?_


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the late update, hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Normal POV**

"Mikkaaaa~~ Guess who's coming back?" Ferid jumped behind Mika and chirped that high voice of his. The blonde boy rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Don't be like thattt, just because your little princess went away doesn't mean that WE can't have some fun. No?"

"Your disgusting, don't talk to me."

"AWW Mika don't be like that, it breaks my non-beating heart. Anyways, her highness is coming back tomorrow and she got big news for you." Mika ears perked up to the hear that Kurl has new for him. But it mustn't be something good.

"What news?" Mika snapped

"Oi, don't kill the messenger. How would I know what's going on in her head, boy if I knew it would have made my life so much easier." Ferid walked down the town laughing his head off as he went.

Back at Shinjuku

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" The Raven head boy shook off all the hands wrapped around his body, well as least TRYING to.

"But, your were hurt!" Yoichi squeezed hard.

"What are you on about I wasn't hurt at all! It was you guys that I was worried about." Yuu manage to get Yoichi's arm off and final getting some blood to his head.

"But the bit marks..." Mitsuba grabbed Yu's arm with concerned eyes.

"It's Mika's, I let him drink it. He had, to he was dying. I would rather him living as a vampire than not living at all." Everyone was silent knowing that the argument came to a close, then the door bashed open everyone span their head toward the door facing Guren.

"You all, do you have any idea what your pathetic selfish action caused for everyone else here, huh?!"

"Well it actua-"

"Shut up Shinoa I don't want to hear excuses!"

"Guren I'm sorry, it's my entire fault I'll take full responsibility." Yuu stood there facing Guren and was ready to accept any punishment but for what came next he wasn't prepared at all..

"I knew you would they that but this time I wouldn't let it go this easy." Guren turned toward Shinao, "I've decided from this day on you are no long team leader of this team, and all of you a longer a part of the Moon Demon Squad." With that said Guren turned his heels and walked out leaving all the members speechless. Mitsuba collapsed to the floor, while on the edge of Shinoa's eyes there gathered a small tear drop.

...

"Did you really have to do that?" Shinya asked while eating on Guren's snacks on his couch in his office.

"If not, they'll never learn. Hey you give that back!" Guren snatched the packet of Cheesy Doritos and starting munching them himself, Shinya seat back and started pouting. Guren just rolled his eye and continued doing whatever he was going to do in his pile of paper on his desk.

"Then when do you plan to tell them about the 'Game'?"

"Later, once they figure how stupid they were this time so this situation would never happen again."

"Hmm I'm actually looking forwards to this little 'Game' that the vampire decided to company themselves in with us humans. Hahahaha."

"Oh Just shut up would you."

"My lady, how nice to have you back. So how was that little trip of your, if I may ask?"

"I rather not talk about it, where is Mika?" They walked down the castle corridors toward her highness's sector.

"He is currently at Crowley's place right now."

"What? Since when was he ever interested in his place." Kurl scoffed and flicked her hair thinking how in the world that Mika would prefer his place over her to stay in,

"He said that he has more books in his library that's all."

"Whatever, just call him in, I have things to tell him."

"Yes your highness, would you like a welcome back kiss?~" Ferid teased, if looks can kill Ferid would be dead by now.

"Oh please don't glare at me with such a face~"

"Just. Get. Him." With that said Ferid disappeared down the hollow corridor.

"Hey Mika, Ferid told me to tell you to go to her highness. She came back this morning and wish to tell you something. You better get going, you know her temper. She hate waiting the most."

"Ok thanks for having me Crowley."

"Hahaha anytime, you're good company." Mika closed his book and placed it back to the exact place and then headed out the door. There were many things on Mika's mind, things like; thirst, Kurl, Ferid, Vampires, Humans, the future, and lastly Yuu. Will they see meet other again after what has happened? Will they still let Yuu out again? All those questions drifted from one corner of his brain to the other and before he know it, he's in front of Kurl's door. Mika reached his hand to knock but before his hands touched the door it opened by itself.

"Come here child," Kurl gestured Mika to come to her throne, Mika went and kneeled and lead down next to her throne.

"You're such a good boy, did you miss me? Hahahaha I heard what happened to you when I was away. Final my little boy learns how to use his fangs." Mika blushed and nodded.

"What is it that you wish to tell me?"

"Oh yes, on my meeting with the councils and the other 3 board members and the countless augments, whatever you don't have to know. Anyhow, we signed a treaty with the Humans. As ironic as it sound, I found it all quite amusing, I mean isn't it? Vampires signing a treaty with the Humans. Actually it's more of a contract than a treaty."

"What is the contract about?"

"Well, the humans request to send a group of 'young'vamps to their base so they can learn how the human lives, to educate them in another way of speaking, Arg so Stupid I'll say."

"Then why did you sign it, I mean it must have some benefit to you one way or another."

"Correct, they will supply us with 10 anti-vampire weapons. I found those weapons extremely fascinating! "

"And just out of interest, how many Vamps are you planning to send?"

"Hahaha oh Mika, that you will found out soon."

"What do you mean?" Mika looked confused as ever but deep down he knew what she was going to say.

"Pack your bag boy, you're going."


End file.
